


Kingdom of Beasts

by AoifeCross



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prostitution, Secret Crush, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, War, jimincentric, kingdom - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeCross/pseuds/AoifeCross
Summary: Traveling back in time, going into another dimension, being inside a fairytale... he didn't really know which of the three had happened... or really how it happened...One Thursday night after finally finishing everything that had piled up on his homework assignments (he had been procrastinating... don't blame him it happens to everyone!), he had fallen asleep in bed. The next morning he finds himself anywhere but in his bed... He's in another world...another time...He didn't know what he should be freaking out over. The fact that there was no wifi for his cell phone that he luckily happened to have kept in his pocket while he slept or that he had no shirt on while being in another world, at night, and realizing that if he was going to end up in another world, why the hell did he kill himself over assignments he would probably never turn in?!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Foreward

Hello! It's AoifeCross here! Here I go with another story while I still have like 5 other stories to write.... LOL

This story has honestly been on my mind for a really long time... like a long time...I'm talking a year or two, but I never really thought of actually doing it until now.

Hopefully you all get to enjoy this!

I don't know when I'll have the first chapter up since I'm still in the writing process but I really wanted to post this to hopefully get some people excited and interested? 

**Please Subscribe! I think this story is going to be one of my best ones yet because there's alot I'm planning to do with it. I only included a couple tags to not give anything big away! So pretty please comment what you think of the description? Does it catch your interest?**


	2. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the first chapter up for this story! I'm super excited to start writing this :D
> 
> Just wanted to give you guys a heads up that this story is going to be written a little different than what I usually write. Sort of? Kind of? Not really? I mean in the sense that the language between people is going to be a little bit more mean? Vulgar? Idk if this makes sense? Hopefully you all still enjoy this :)
> 
> This has been years in the making since this was originally an idea that was for a story with made up original characters so I had to figure out which BTS member would fit who and what other people could fit other characters. So a lot of thought has been put into this!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this! I'm sorry if the first couple of chapters might seem a bit slow or boring, but it's all part of my big plan for later chapters :) Also sorry if the way I write the first couple of chapters might not be my best writing, since I'm still trying to figure out the best way to go about writing this story.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Jimin scribbled away the numbers on the paper in front of him. He was never going to finish his homework on time…

He should’ve never procrastinated…he should’ve never thought he was having a good week in the first place…

He scribbled some more numbers, erased it with the back of his pencil, and then scribbled some more.

 _Fuck!_ Jimin cursed in his head.

The small breeze hitting him was making some of the papers underneath his hands lift, threatening to fly away as Jimin stressfully kept them in place on top of the textbook he was using to write on top of.

He could hear the blow of a whistle in the distance, but kept himself focused on the numbers in front of him.

Jimin could swear he was the unluckiest guy in the world, but that would honestly be a lie.

He wasn’t _completely_ unlucky, Jimin thought.

While the other P.E. coaches were forcing their students to run laps or play sports, his coach had given them a break instead.

Thank God for Senior Favoritism.

Sure he was a junior, but his P.E. class was made up of mostly seniors hence why he fed off of the benefits as well.

Thus, he found himself with a bit of extra time to use to continue slaving away into his homework assignments.

He honestly thought he had more time…

He thought his math homework was due _next_ Friday… _not_ tomorrow…

And he still had the report for history to write that was also due tomorrow…

And the assignment for drama class where he was supposed to memorize his lines for a monologue he was presenting…news flash… _also_ tomorrow….

Jimin sighed heavily at the thoughts floating around in his head.

Let alone studying for a test in anatomy….

 _Fuck my life…_ Jimin thought.

As he continued to work the math in his head, a ball of paper bounced on top of his worksheet. He grabbed it as his head instantly went up to see his attacker.

A boxy grin was the first thing he saw on his friend as he approached Jimin and sat next to the shorter.

“Tae, what the fuck?” Jimin asked annoyed at the interruption.

“Dude! This is it!” Taehyung replied as he eyed the crumpled paper in Jimin’s hand. “It’s our ticket in!

“Our ticket to what?” Jimin asked as he began to unfold the ball.

**Reflection.**

“It’s the code to the door that will INEVITABLY change your life forever!” Taehyung replied excitedly as he raised his brow with a smirk on his lips.

“What?” Jimin looked up at his friend with a confused expression. “What are you talking about? Just get to the point, I have shit to do.”

“Jiminie! You need to be more excited about this! Only certain people know about this code,” Taehyung said as his voice began to drop down to a whisper. “It’s going to be the party of the year! Hell maybe even the decade! And of course yours truly got the code!”

Jimin smirked amused at his friend’s prideful expression.

“And who did you have to fuck to get the code?” Jimin chuckled.

Taehyung looked at him with an offended expression, but they both knew that it was all-pretend.

“I am _offended_ Jiminie!” Taehyung gasped, “You think I would fuck my way up the ladder?!”

Jimin kept the amused smile on his face, only for his cheeks to be cupped by Taehyung’s large hands.

“Oh my dear sweet Jiminie, if you were my real friend, you’d know I AM the ladder,” Taehyung stated with a dark glint in his eye and full smirk on his lips.

Taehyung laughed and Jimin could only laugh along with his friend nudging Taehyung away at his ridiculous comments.

Yet in all honesty, Jimin knew there was some truth to his words.

Taehyung was his best friend, and he practically knew everything about his one and only soulmate. But even he was sometimes surprised at the things Taehyung could get away with and the things Taehyung could get his hands on.

His friend has connections. Everywhere.

It always took Jimin by surprise at just how much Taehyung knew about others and just how many knew about him.

His best friend always has the juiciest gossip and secrets, and whenever Jimin needed something Taehyung always knew just how to get it.

Jimin had asked once long ago how Taehyung was able to do it, but Taehyung always kept quiet about it. And for awhile it bothered Jimin to not know this information about his friend.

They were best friends after all…soulmates. They were supposed to know everything about each other.

Eventually Jimin just simply came to not care and just roll with it.

No matter how curious he was.

“So ‘Reflection’? Really? What are you guys, like twelve?” Jimin chuckled at his friend.

“Oh whatever,” Taehyung chuckled. “Tell me you’re going to be there. Only the VIP of the VIP in this school are gonna be there!”

“When is it? This weekend?”

“No, it’s tonight.”

“Tonight? On a Thursday? Why the hell would they make the party of the “year” on a fucking Thursday?” Jimin asked wide-eyed.

“Because it _has_ to be tonight. They’re having it in a secret place you wouldn’t believe even existed,” Taehyung smirked.

“Where?” Jimin asked curiosity beginning to grow.

“A secret location here on campus,” his brows lifted excitedly.

“Here?! How the hell are you guys having a party here? Um…haven’t you heard of campus security? The cops? There’s no way you’re getting people here, with alcohol and drugs and whatever would make it the ‘party of the year’”.

“Don’t worry about that Jiminie, arrangements have already been made for that very reason,” Taehyung’s boxy grin reappeared on his face. “So you’re going right? My best friend has to be there with me!”

With a sigh Jimin looks down at his math worksheet and pencil in hand. He has so much to do…

There’s no possible way he’d make it to the party.

“Can’t…sorry Tae. I’m loaded with assignments due tomorrow,” Jimin regretfully states.

“What? Come on Jimin! Can’t you just turn it in late on Monday or something? This is the party of the year and you _have_ to be there!”

Another sigh escaped his breath and Jimin looked around the field in front of him.

“Tae! Jimin!” A voice behind them shouted grabbing their attention.

Looking behind them, they see their older friend Seokjin reach them.

“What’s up, Jin?” Taehyung smiled towards the older.

“That’s Hyung, you brat,” Jin scolded, smacking Taehyung on the head.

“Sheesh, fine…sorry HYUNG.”

Jimin smiled at his friends.

Trying to concentrate back on the worksheet in front of him, he admittedly didn’t want to answer Taehyung on whether he was going or not.

He didn’t want to disappoint his friend, but he couldn’t afford to go to the party when he was on the borderline of his GPA.

“Jimin, did Taehyung already tell you about the party tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jimin nodded as he continued to write more numbers on his paper. “You’re going to?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t at first but… I thought I should probably be getting out of the house once in awhile, you know.”

“Yeah, Hyung you probably should. I know there’s a party animal somewhere deep, deep, I mean really deep inside the awkward nerd body of yours,” Taehyung teased with a laugh.

“Yah!” Jin whined, smacking Taehyung a second time on the head.

Turning back to Jimin, Jin noticed the younger had given a slight glance at the two and a small chuckle at their interaction, but had quickly returned his gaze back to the papers in front of him.

“You going, Jim?” Jin asked curiously.

Jimin shook his head, “Nah, I don’t think I can. I have a lot to do.”

Looking down at his papers, Jin smiled and chuckled at the younger, “I told you not to procrastinate, but did you listen? Noooo.”

“Come on Jiminie, how much work do you have to do?!” Taehyung whined.

“A lot,” Jimin rolled his eyes. “But the one that’s going to kill me for sure, is the history report I have to still do. I haven’t researched anything! Fuck!”

Jimin put his head down at the realization at how fucked he was.

“Alright, Jim look….what if I got you the info you need for your report? Would that help?” Taehyung suddenly asked as his hand rubbed the back of his defeated friend.

“What?” Jimin questioned looking up to his friend.

“What’s your report on? I’ll get you the info and notes on what you need so you can finish it.”

“Yeah, actually that would,” Jimin nodded.

“Good, so what’s the report on?”

“This school’s history,” Jimin stated rolling his eyes annoyed by the mere thought of the topic.

“Ew, boring,” Taehyung gave him a face.

“I know. They gave us a list of topics to do the report on and I have the luck of getting last choice. So can you help me or not?”

“Of course my little Jiminie, that’s why I’m your best friend,” Taehyung grinned widely. “So you are going to the party now right?”

“I don’t know Tae,” Jimin sighed, “ I’m cutting it close here with all these assignments due tomorrow.”

“But Jiminie!” Taehyung whined.

“Why do you want me there so bad? You’ll have Jin Hyung there,” Jimin replied.

“Hyung is boring at parties! He doesn’t dance with me like you do!” Taehyung whined some more.

Jimin could hear Jin scoff behind them.

“Then why don’t you take Jungkook with you? I’m sure he’ll like to go,” he offered.

“No. Jungkook shouldn’t go to a party like that,” Taehyung’s voice suddenly grew low and changed from the earlier sounds of whining.

“What? Why not?” Jimin eyed him wearily.

“Jungkook is too young to go there. He…it’s not something I think he should be a part of.”

“Jungkook is a sophomore, Tae. I’m sure he could handle himself,” Jin laughed.

“I said no. Jungkook isn’t going to that party, ” Taehyung’s face became more serious and Jimin couldn’t help but notice it.

He wondered if Jin noticed it too and looked at the older, but there was no hint in his face that he had seen it too.

“Well I don’t know if I can go Tae, I’ll see,” Jimin finally responded.

“Oh, did you tell Jimin about the hosts Tae?” Jin snapped his finger as the thought entered his mind.

Taehyung’s eyes went wide at the question and a giant grin appeared on his face instantly replacing the frown that had sat there earlier.

“The hosts?” Jimin repeated.

“Oh how could I forget to tell youuu?! Hobi and Kris are hosting the party! So you know it’s going to be hands down the party of the decade! And well there’s also that chance that I can get you and Hobi alone. If you know what I mean?” Taehyung’s smirk reappeared on his face.

“Hobi?” Jimin repeated once again.

Jimin’s eyes looked up from his friends and towards the field out in front of where they sat.

There a group of boys were playing soccer in their P.E. uniforms and amongst them was their friend Hoseok aka Hobi as Taehyung called him.

Well he wasn’t really Jimin’s friend but more so Taehyung’s friend.

Hoseok, who many have come to be aware, is Jimin’s current crush…

How did they find out?

Jimin had no idea but swore he would kill the person who spread the news.

For a slight second he noticed Hoseok look in his direction and Jimin instantly looked back towards his friends, only to come to find a giant smirk on both Taehyung and Jin’s face.

“Screw you guys for trying to use him against me! But for real… guys I honestly don’t think I can make it. I’ll try, I will I promise…but I don’t know if I can,” Jimin sighed for the hundredth time.

“No worries Jimin, just take care of what you have to do,” Jin smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.”

However Taehyung couldn’t help but have an annoyed frown on his expression.

“Tae~” Jimin called out, “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not. I get it. You’re busy. Look I’ll have your info and notes ready at the end of the day, so meet me in front of the school, alright.”

Jimin nodded.

“Yeah for sure, thanks Tae. I really owe you one.”

“Yeah you do,” he smirked. “Now keep working, the class is almost over. Come on Hyung, I bet I can kick your ass in volleyball.”

“Oh you are so on, birdbrain!” Jin laughed as they jogged their way towards the volleyball courts nearby.

Jimin smiled.

He really wasn’t that unlucky after all…

_I mean who could call themselves unlucky when they have friends like them?_

He looked up and his eyes searched for Hoseok out of habit. The boy had stopped playing and was now standing by the edge of the field talking to his best friend, Kris.

Hoseok and Kris.

Everyone knew about the most popular duo on campus.

The best of friends. The most social of the bunch. The players of the school campus. The heartbreakers…

And to only those who are close to them, some of the kindest of people.

Jimin noticed the two talking, making Hoseok laugh loudly as he hit the other playfully. It brought a smile to Jimin’s lips at the sight.

Another breeze hit him and without notice one of the papers on his textbook flew out of reach.

“Fuck!” He cursed at himself. Running towards the paper and grabbing it before it flew further away, he ran back to his place.

He seriously needed to focus and get back to work if he even thought about going to that party tonight.

_Focus Jimin! Focus!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think abouth this so far! It's really important to me!
> 
> The more you comment the faster I'll get the chapters up!
> 
> I need love~
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think of the story so far, any feelings about the characters? Any ideas on how this all relates to the main storyline that you read in the description??
> 
> (Hint: This chapter has a VERY important forshadowing/clue for the rest of the storyline that was not mentioned in the description! Can you figure it out?) 
> 
> Well see you all next time~


	3. An Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than the last one but I hope you still enjoy it~

The last bell had rung to give students a last chance to run to class and make it on time before their annoyed teachers marked them ‘late’.

You could hear the shuffling of shoes running towards classroom doors that were beginning to close shut.

And here Jungkook lay on the concrete floor. Mr. Choi was definitely going to send him to detention.

_How many times has he been late? Twice? Three times?_

Pummel after pummel came at him.

They were thrown at him with so much anger…

So much hate…

His arms covering his face hoping the first hit he had taken to the face hadn’t been strong enough to leave a bruise behind.

A grunt or two escaped his lips as he lay in a fetal position taking every hit. Trying to keep himself from crying at the pain. Trying to keep himself from proving the boy on top of him that he wasn’t “a little bitch”.

He kept his eyes shut but from time to time his eyes opened trying to take a glance at the angry boy on top of him. Jungkook secretly hoped he’d catch a glimpse of some kind of hint that the guy was finally getting tired of beating him.

With the hint he could finally give himself some words of encouragement that he’d only need to hold on for a bit longer.

His eyes glanced from the small spaces in between his fingers and instead of seeing the boy’s expression; his eyes could only catch the dyed color of the kid’s hair.

Silver white.

_I fucking hate that color…_

He could feel the stinging tears begin to form in his eyes as he grunted one last time when he felt the strong kick hit him right in the gut.

He didn’t expect that one.

Another bell rang in the distance when the boy on top of him finally stopped. It gave Jungkook time to finally cough out the breath that had been stuck inside his lungs.

Jungkook could only see the silver haired boy walk away in his peripheral vision. He didn’t really pay attention as he tried to wipe away any evidence of what just happened to him.

He wanted to get rid of everything that might just tip off what he’d been struggling with for two whole years.

No one could know about it.

No one.

After wiping away the single tear that had escaped his eyes, he reached for his wallet that lay empty next to him. Before putting it away, he tugged off his shoe and pulled the bill that he had no choice but to hide there in order to make sure he was able to eat something for the day.

Placing it inside his wallet, he pocketed the small thing in his pants before reaching to pull his shoe back on.

“Hey you alright?”

Jungkook’s eyes grew wide at the voice.

 _Shit_.

Someone had seen them.

Turning his head around over his shoulder a tall boy came out from behind the building that had hidden the small event from everyone.

His dark brown hair was growing out into a mullet. The tall and obviously toned looking boy was fashioned with a sleeveless white shirt tucked inside blue cheetah-printed skinny jeans. Topping it with round-colored shades, the whole outfit made him seem like he was straight out of an American 70s movie.

“Did the guy beat your eardrums out or something?” The taller boy’s lips lifted into an amused expression.

“You’re Kris,” Jungkook flatly stated looking away uninterested at the boy’s surprise appearance.

A sigh of relief escaped Jungkook’s mouth.

“Oh you know me?” Kris asked with genuine surprise in his voice.

“Who doesn’t know you?” Jungkook replied, beginning to tie his shoelaces and ignore the lingering pain in his ribcage.

Jungkook had nearly frozen thinking that it had been someone who knew him that had seen him getting beaten.

He just didn’t want this to get back to his friends. Most importantly his best friend…

Kris didn’t know him.

 _This was just fine. Everything was just fine,_ he convinced himself to believe.

Kris drew closer to Jungkook and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

“You alright kid? You took a pretty bad beating there. I kinda feel bad I didn’t step in, but…”

“It’s fine. I’m good,” Jungkook cut him off trying to ignore the self-loathing thoughts beginning to form in his head.

_Of course he didn’t step in. Why would he? Nobody actually cares about you…_

“Dude, nah…I should’ve done something,” Kris began looking and searching for any noticeable bruises on the boy.

“How long has that guy been messing with you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jungkook whispered as he began to lift himself up from the floor.

“It does…” Kris’s eyes lingered on Jungkook’s hidden eyes underneath his hair.

Jungkook didn’t see it but he could feel it…the intense stare on him.

However he kept his mouth shut, too afraid that it would prove the older senior right somehow.

Like it did matter. Like the torment he’s been dealing with has been itching inside him and he could feel himself slowly beginning to tick before he would no longer be able to take it…

It was silent as Jungkook wiped away any dirt or black smudges on his pants.

“Look kid… I honestly feel bad about not helping you out, so let me make it up to you,” Kris finally spoke before Jungkook was going to walk away to class.

Stopping in his tracks, Jungkook looked back at the older boy.

“How?” Jungkook cocked an eyebrow beginning to grow annoyed but a bit curious at the boy’s genuine-seeming tone.

Kris began searching for something in his pocket.

Once found he walked over to Jungkook and placed it in his opened hand.

“What’s this?” Jungkook eyed the piece of crumpled paper in his hand confused.

“It’s the code word to tonight’s party I’m having here at the school. It’s only exclusive to those that know this word,” Kris nodded towards the paper.

“You’re inviting me to a party?” Jungkook asks as he opens the paper to find a single word:

**Reflection.**

“I know it doesn’t seem like much, but if what you’re dealing with is as bad as it seemed just now, I think you should really go.”

Jungkook scoffed, “Why? Is drinking and getting high going to make things feel better? Sorry, tried it before and it doesn't help so not interested.”

He tossed the paper to the ground and began walking away, placing his own hands in his pockets.

“Then just go to be someone else for the night,” Kris called out.

“What?” Jungkook stopped once more to look back at the boy.

What kind of reason was that?

“’Go be someone else for the night?’ What does that mean?”

“By the annoyed look on your face after you literally were pummeled to the ground, I could tell just how over it you were. How over you were about everything…about this life of yours.”

“Yeah so? Isn’t everyone over the shit they go through?” Jungkook retorted honestly confused at what Kris was trying to say.

“Then for just one night forget about this life you have now and live a new one. Get drunk, get high, make out with someone—girl or guy for all I know—and just go crazy because this is the party that might just be the party you needed to turn things around,” Kris’s expression was serious and there was a slight grin appearing on his lips.

Jungkook didn’t really know whether to take him serious or not.

_It’s just a goddamn party, why so fucking dramatic?_

With a chuckle, Jungkook looked at the senior, “Your party is gonna be that good, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kris chuckled back. “Look…you know the code word to get into the party so come if you feel like it. Hell… bring someone you think might need it too.”

“Someone that needs a party?” Jungkook scoffed.

“Someone that needs an escape from reality,” Kris emphasized with a dark expression on his face.

“Where’s the party?”

“The school library.”

“The school library?” There was an amused sound that came from Jungkook’s mouth.

_Who has a party in a fucking school library?_

“Is it going to be some kind of reading book club or something?” Jungkook laughed.

Kris couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought Jungkook put into his head with his question.

“No, but trust me when I say that the party will be worth coming to,” Kris started walking away from their small hiding place behind the school building.

Before he disappeared out of sight, he took one last glance at Jungkook and with an honest smile he called out, “Hope to see you there.”

Jungkook sighed and his eyes couldn’t help but gaze towards the crumpled ball of paper still lying on the ground just by the edge of the school building of classrooms he was still hiding behind.

“Invite whoever I want huh?” Jungkook whispered to himself.

It was then when the face of a certain someone appeared in his head.

An image of shorter boy with the most angelic smile he’d ever seen. A smile that made his eyes disappear…a smile that could literally light up his whole world even when he was having the shittiest of days.

His cheeks began to blush and heat up.

A smile appeared on his lips at the thought that ran across his mind.

“Yeah, I think I just might go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?? How do you feel about Jungkook's character? Kris's character? Any character? How about this party everyone is raving about??
> 
> Please let me know, I'm really curious! I need love and attention in the comments please! LOL
> 
> Things might seem a bit slow right now but the story will start to move along into our main plot soon! :)
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
